A pneumatic tire using as an air barrier layer a film of a thermoplastic elastomer composition prepared by blending a thermoplastic resin, such as a nylon 6/66 copolymer or a vinyl alcohol/ethylene copolymer, and an elastomer, such as a brominated copolymer of isobutylene and p-methylstyrene, has been known. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-273424.
Further, a tire inner liner comprising a film containing at least a layer composed of a resin composition, in which a viscoelastic material such as brominated isobutylene-p-methylstyrene is dispersed in a resin containing a modified ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer, has been known. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-263653.
An example of a preparation of a thermoplastic resin composition by melt-kneading a modified polyamide resin, an ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer and a maleic anhydride-modified ethylene/propylene copolymer has been disclosed. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-132850.